survivormarylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: The Maryland Outback
|castphoto = |video = |previousseason = |nextseason = |returnees = Ashley Roach (S5) Chris LeCompte (S5) Chris Thomas (S5) Nicole Centi (S5) Rebecca Yatovitz (S5) Ryan Crowder (S5) Siona Slepoy (S5) }}Survivor: The Maryland Outback is the second of the Survivor Maryland series. You can find the episodes on YouTube here. A new game of Survivor at the University of Maryland kicks off in style, as the 20 players find out their tribes and fight in a gruesome battle for immunity. This season is the first of Austin's seasons to be produced in full. The previous season, , focused more on building the game rather than producing a season. This season is known for its very unpredictable merge. It is also known for its wide variety of characters, conflicts, and blindsides. This unpredictable season was won by Steve Sleasman in a 5-4 vote over Nicole Centi. Twists *'Schoolyard Pick': Originally split into two groups based on sex, Austin revealed that the tribes would be chosen through a schoolyard pick, similar to the previous season. One person from each group had a piece of paper wrapped in their buff, signifying that they were a tribe captain. Holly Cuozzo and Steve Sleasman were randomly selected as the captains. *'Hidden Immunity Idol': Clues to the Hidden Immunity Idol were given out at a challenge for them. After the double tribal challenge, all clues were given out. Idols were hidden on the UMD campus. *'Tribe Swap': On Day 13 there was a Tribe Swap. The original 6 Waka were split in half. The three Waka members, now on new tribes, had to choose Nehami members to join their new tribes. The choices were made through a schoolyard pick. *'Double Tribal Council': On one occasion, both tribes go to Tribal Council and vote somebody out, with one member of each tribe possessing Individual Immunity. Each tribes' tribal council would be observed by the other tribe. *'Final Two': Unlike the previous season, this season will have a Final Tribal Council consisting of two people instead of three. Castaways } | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Rebecca Yatovitz' SDT Sorority | | rowspan=4 | | rowspan=9 | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |1st Voted Out Day 3 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Josh Levy' Title | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |2nd Voted Out Day 6 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Holly Cuozzo' Rugby Player | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3rd Voted Out Day 9 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Katie Russell' Volleyball State Champion | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4th Voted Out Day 12 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Lauren Berman' Habitat for Humanity | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5th Voted Out Day 19 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Brandon Draper' World Record Holder | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6th Voted Out Day 23 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Ashley Roach' Business Fraternity | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7th Voted Out Day 27 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Karla Luetzow' America Counts Mentor | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8th Voted Out Day 31 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Alex Berkow' Materials Engineer | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9th Voted Out Day 31 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Xandria Baleno' Intramural Athlete | | | rowspan=11 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |10th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 39 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Chris Thomas' One Direction Fan | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |11th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 43 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Nicole Lach' Engineering W/O Borders | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |12th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 45 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Connor Semelsberger' Judaism Enthusiast | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |13th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 50 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Phil Clifford' Former Wrestler | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |14th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 54 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |10 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Siona Slepoy' Peer Counselor | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |15th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 59 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |14 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Ryan Crowder' Studying Chinese | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |16th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 69 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |10 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Chris LeCompte' Quidditch Player | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |Eliminated 8th Jury Member Day 74 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Chandler Pierce' Band Guitarist | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |17th Voted Out 9th Jury Member Day 81 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |2 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Nicole Centi' Undecided Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |Runner-Up | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Steve Sleasman' YouTube Phenom | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |Sole Survivor | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7 |} Episode Guide Edgic Voting History